Don't Need Him
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Juvia realized that how farther she goes for him, she wouldn't gain anything. All she needs is more power, not weakness. And he was her weakness. She doesn't need Gray Lyon x Juvia


Summary; Juvia realized that how farther she goes for him, she wouldn't gain anything. All she needs is more power, not weakness. And he was her weakness. She doesn't need Gray

()

The weather at the past two weeks was depressing, a heavy storm. It has been 2 weeks since that incident.

Yes, that incident which made someone feeling heartbroken and doesn't even know her own feelings making the weather changes every time

Everyone at Fairy Tail is currently at their guild, frowning at the heavy storm outside. The former S-class mage glanced at Gray then the window. "...I wonder how is Juvia doing. I haven't seen her for two weeks. Gray, do you know where she is?" Asked Mirajane

The unclothed man scowled, "How the hell should I know? Probably she's only going on a mission or something"

Lucy's frown go deeper at this, "Gray, I remind you that Juvia didn't asked for Mirajane for a mission" The bar maid nodded

"Whatever"

Natsu got enraged by the ice mage's statement, "Whatever?! How the hell can you say that? She's our friend damn it! And aren't you the one who made her gone missing?!"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "I'm the one who made her gone missing? Use your brain, Flame Head" Rolling his onyx eyes, he stood from his place. "I don't remember abusing her or something"

"...Because you hurt her in the most terrifying way, Gray."

"How so?"

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, recalling the memory. "Remember the Naval Battle? Ever since that battle you hadn't even talked to her once, or neither look at her. Whether she would call your name, you would ignore her" Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I don't know what has gotten into you for even doing that but...she felt unneeded. But I guess it's our fault too...for also ignoring her"

Silence for the guild, no one dared to speak. The door opened to reveal the water mage that has been missing for days.

Mirajane cupped her cheeks, "Juvia! Where have you been for these 2 weeks?" Said woman smiled sadly at her and bowed

"Juvia is sorry for making you worry however, for the past two weeks, Juvia has been thinking about something very important for her"

Erza spoke, "And what is that important thing?"

...

"Juvia wants to leave Fairy Tail"

Gajeel was the first one to speak his mind, "What the f*ck, Juvia? You're the last person I know that would say that" He clenched his fist. "Why the hell would you say that huh?l

"..Because Juvia is not worthy being in Fairy Tail" Makarov sighed in frustration, before he can speak, Juvia continued. "The Hidden Game...Naval Battle...Juvia had failed both of them, that isn't unacceptable for her. She had failed as a Fairy Tail member"

Makarov opened his right eye, looking at the bluenette fiercely. "Juvia, that does not matter now"

"No, it does. And Juvia realized what's her weakness is...one thing that Juvia have to forget to be stronger. If Juvia hadn't tackled his clone at the Hidden Game...if Juvia wasn't distracted by him at the Naval Battle..."

Everyone knows who 'he' is immediately, and widened their eyes. He remained silent, hiding his shock.

"Juvia...doesn't need Gray-sa-Gray anymore, she realized that how farther she goes she will not gain anything expect for weakness. Juvia wishes to be stronger than before. And Juvia wants to quit Fairy Tail" She bowed to the Master, "Thank you for everything" and bolted out from the guild.

Gray twitched both of his eyes, and leave the guild to go to her. As Gray left, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't really get what just happen but...let's help him found Juvia!" The pinkette shouted, raising his right hand to the air while people cheered and leaves the guild as well to search for the water mage. No one leaves Fairy Tail like that!

()

Juvia stared at the sky, her mouth parting a bit. "Juvia...had made the right choice for her...But..." A tear escaped from her deep blue beautiful eyes, her hands then made contact with her face. "Why...why does Juvia feel so sad? Her heart is really aching...tears are escaping from her eyes..."

"Juvia doesn't need Gray...nor Fairy Tail...She had failed being a mage..Juvia is only a disturbance in Fairy Tail, so she left..She had made the right choice.." She choked in her breath, sniffing.

...

Her gaze stayed in the ground, rain starting to fall. "...Juvia doesn't know anymore.."

()

His silvery white hair goes down as the rain drips from the sky drop at his hair. He parted his lips and a grumble escaped from it. "The rain wouldn't stop for two weeks...even at the guild, there's a storm...I sense a powerful magic source from Magnolia though..." Lyon said, glancing from places to places. "I have to find a shelter"

His eyes then find a familiar figure, the woman that he had fallen in love in first sight-does it sounds silly? But no, he had truly fall for her charm, beauty, attitude, loyalty...everything.

His lips formed into a smile, as his feet took a step towards the beauty. "Juvia!"

Juvia looked up, hearing her name being called by him. Her blank eyes traveled to him. "Lyon-san..?" Lyon stopped in his tracks, his eyes slowly widening. He noticed that the woman had been crying, if he hadn't taken a closer look on her face, he wouldn't notice that due to the rain also dripping to her face, making it unnoticed that she's crying. However, Lyon noticed that.

"Juvia...what happened to you?" He asked with a cautious yet also worried tone. "Are you okay? Who made you cry?"

Juvia shook her head, burying her head to her arms. "It's nothing Lyon-san...Just Juvia and her thoughts"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Juvia, you can tell me your problem. I can easily guess that you're troubled by something though I have only known you for a few weeks" He smiled a bit, "Although I'm not the one that you like but can you tell me?"

Lyon waited for an answer, but what had come was a sudden tight embrace from the bluenette."Lyon-san..." She cried, tightening her grasp at his shoulder. Lyon didn't know what to do at that very moment. But he let right hand to pat her back, assuring that it's fine.

"...Let's just find a shelter, then you can tell me what happened okay?"

()

Lyon had led her to a near cafe that he knew, "What would you like to drink, Juvia? It's my treat" The older male asked

"J-Juvia is fine with everything..."

"Then would you mind some hot chocolate? It's good after the rain stops" She nodded. "So...can you tell me what's wrong, Juvia?" She remained silent, "But...if you don't want to, then I completely understand" Juvia widened her eyes, looking at Lyon who just sighed. "I get it if you don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm fine with that, I don't want to force you or something"

"Why...are Lyon-san so nice to me?"

Lyon blinked, and then laughed silently. "Sorry, it's just that...it's quite amusing to hear someone ask me that. I'm not that nice you know. At Galuna Island, I planned to revive Deliora-a monster made by Zeref and the one who killed my teacher, Ul. I wanted to prove that I'm stronger than my teacher so I planned to revive that monster"

"But Deliora...didn't get revived right?"

He waved a hand to her, "He did get revived, but was killed by Gray's friend by the name Natsu Dragneel" Chuckling to himself, he continued. "I should say nice things to you about me but I guess I can't huh? You're the girl of my dreams and the girl that I want for you to fall in love with me yet I say things like this that doesn't impress anyone at all. Silly huh?"

Juvia giggled, and he noticed that. Slightly blushing, the boy smiled. "Finally you smiled"

She was taken aback by his saying, so he was planning to make her smile or laugh in the first time?

The waitress re-appeared and gave them the order.

Lyon took his hot chocolate and assured Juvia to take it which she gladly do. "...Lyon-san...is really nice"

He almost spit on his drink. "Lyon-san is really honest and nice in my eyes, I can't imagine Lyon-san doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Well I don't but I do want a girlfriend...and that person is right in front of me" He looked away, sipping his drink. Juvia looked at the floor

"Well...Juvia doesn't mind telling what's wrong with her." She took a deep breath. "Juvia felt unworthy being in Fairy Tail and also weak, so Juvia had thought for two weeks about quitting Fairy Tail...Juvia know her weakness is, which is Gray...So in order to become stronger, Juvia...wants to forget about him, Juvia doesn't need him. She thought that she had made the right choice to quit but...her heart aches so much! Tears wouldn't stop escaping from her eyes..."

Lyon glance at the window, the storm getting more heavier. "Is that so..? Juvia, I don't know whether you made the right choice or not but...do you feel happy right now?"

..

"Yes...Juvia feels happy talking to Lyon-san right now"He widened his eyes, not believing she had just said that. "Thank you, Lyon-san. Juvia feels more better than before and her mind is cleared"

"...Well, you're welcome to come at my place or my guild anytime Juvia. So if you have any problems, I'll be willing to help you"

She nodded, and left the cafe

For the first time in the past two weeks, the sun shines brightly

()

"Juvia!"

"Juvia, where are you?!"

"Oi, Juvia!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail all shouted her name. Gray was already frustrated enough now he have no idea where is she, a truly bad day for the Ice Mage.

The blonde Celestial mage found a trace of blue and chirped, "There she is!"

Juvia bit her lips as she was surrounded by them and earned many embraces. "E-Everyone...Juvia is very sorry! Juvia didn't thought about it very well, resulting like this! Juvia hopes that everyone will forgive her"

She thought that nobody would forgive her, however, they just sighed in relief. "Damn it Juvia, of course we'll forgive you! And if you really leave Fairy Tail, we still have to throw you a farewell party"

Juvia smiled heartily, glad that she's worthy being in Fairy Tail

()

A whole month passed since that incident.

Juvia is now with Lucy and Lisanna drinking juices served by Mirajane.

"Ne, Juvia. Lately you never talked to or about Gray, it's kind of weird.." Lisanna said

Lucy nodded her head, also curious about that.

The Water Mage blinked before answering, "Didn't Juvia said that Juvia no longer needs Gray-san anymore? She's serious about that and didn't took the word back at that time. Juvia only took the word about Juvia leaving Fairy Tail"

"E-eh?! B-but..."

She put her hands to her chest, where her heart is located at. "Besides, Juvia's heart already belongs to someone else"

"EH?!"

()

Lyon awkwardly sneezed at his home. But somehow found himself in a good mood afterwards

()

The Ice that made the Rain feels more appreciated

The Rain that washes away the Ice's sadness

()

**A/N; I made this one-shot half asleep so forgive me for grammar errors...Ugh...**

**I guess Juvia and Lyon and Gray were a bit OOC huh...Sorry...I'm busy with exams and didn't gave a second thought about making this one-shot**

**Gomen ne! Now bye! I'm risking the time of my studies for writing this you know! There's a test tomorrow damnit! At least I wrote this and not being noticed by my parents...if they know, I'll be dead meat for sure!**

**Don't own FT!**

**Review please..? **


End file.
